


Positive reinforcement

by sakurachan811



Series: The Renegade Files [10]
Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Dom, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kneeling, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: Duke shows Scarlett just how much he trusts herScarlett reaps the rewards
Relationships: Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Shana "Scarlett" M. O'Hara
Series: The Renegade Files [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815079
Kudos: 3





	Positive reinforcement

After Scarlett had told him what he had done, his brains remberance in the form of wet dreams and nightmares, it all made sense now. An inverse of how things were after the trial, when he was still recovering. Trying not to show any weakness to the team.To prove to he was fine, to prove to Scarlett that he was fine.She told him he'd needed to get help so he did, he was completely honest with his therapist; the nightmares, the constant feeling of looking over his shoulder for the next betrayal, not being able to face his family, his little brother didn't believe him. Well, everything except the wet dreams. His therapist was not suprised by his duplicity and was used to America's fighting men and women keeping quiet, out of machismo or for fear of their careers.

This is never how he would have wanted that to happen, he would have courted her, if anyone deserved nice things in life, it was her.  
he's a monster of the highest order.  
Fucking rapist. 

She explained to him that it wasn't him, it was the drugs, that she didn't blame him for it. It didn't matter to him, he blames himself for it. He didn't eat for days after and wakes up from nightmares(memories) for five days in a row.

He trusts Scarlett, with his life, with his heart. He kneels, supplicate at her feet waiting for her orders. He'd let her do anything to him, anything. He stays very still when she runs a hand through his hair before tugging the soft locks, lightly scratching at his scalp. She cradles his face, strokes down his nose, lightly stroking the hollows of his cheekbones with her thumbs.  


He goes tense when she runs a gentle thumb to trace the prominent scar over his right eye. He then very deliberately relaxes into it, this isn't about him, it's about making Scarlett feel safe.He leans into her hand, chases the touch she gives him. Anything she gives is more than he deserves.

She splays her fingers lightly on the curvation of his collarbone, as if testing the skin there. His breath hitches and she smiles. She traces the outline with her tongue, tasting his skin. She presses a reverent kiss to each scar  
He displays himself for her appraisal, grits his teeth against the guilt of having gained at least twenty pounds, hissing slightly when she runs her hands along his ribs, still tender. She watches him kneel in silence, waiting for further inspection, his hands curled into fists against his thighs. She maps out his every scar with her fingers and mouth, seeing his still too bony bruised knees and his jawline was still sharp enough to wound, his ribs were visible with every deep breath he took.  
His blue eyes were alert and present and focused entirely on her.

She watches him kneel in silence, he's waiting for further inspection, his hands curled into fists pressed against his thighs. He blushed under her scrutiny, how easy it is for him to drop to his knees and obey her.Seeing such a strong form quivering beneath her makes her pussy throb, the insides of her thighs already slick and wet.  
“Put your mouth to use," she demands, not undkindly. She tries to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks as she watches him, her eyes locked on him, catching every jerk and fidget as he shuffles towards her, still on his knees. Her cunt is practically dripping watching him, her nipples tightening to stiff peaks.  
He nuzzles her slick cunt, she feels his stubble rasping against her thighs. She winds her fingers through his hair, grabs a tight fistful to anchor him. He moans, her grip on his hair punishing now. He presses his tongue against her, licks her outside and finally darts inside. His fingers darted up to stroke her outer folds. She moaned, she didn't want to be teased she wanted completion, satisfaction, and she wanted it now. He uses his fingers to dip inside to caress the sopping, swollen flesh of her core, which earns him a light slap along his ribs. she murmurs, “Don’t you know what I want when I ask for it? Such a shame, now I’m going to have to show you.” The rebuke in her voice, the shame of disappointing her - that affects him more than any physical pain could. Straightening his spine as he looks up at her waiting for her to tell what to do next. His eyes say more than he probably could right now. He hesitates before returning to his original position, posture perfect, his cock fully at attention now. It feels obscene, the weight of his desire between his legs an omnipresent distraction from whatever it is Scarlett wants. “Let’s try again,” She murmurs, before issuing another command. "Eat." spreading her strong legs wide so that he could get an eyeful of rosy labia. His eyes go wide, his hungry eyes on her are so flattering He eats her out eagerly, so eager to please, so eager to shower her in the attention she deserves. A deep groan rises from his throat when she bucks her hips against him, lets his tongue work deep into her cunt. She shudders, tenses her thighs around his face while basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. He sighs in delight when she strokes his hair.

"Good, " She says, voice getting softer, more tender and He shivers at her praise.

Sweet thing just wants to be loved. How could she deny him that?

God, he's beautiful, he looks wild, looks like bits and pieces of him have molted away to reveal something predatory, a wounded animal raw and feral.

Her nails dig into his scalp as she pulls him up by hair to her, pulls him, pulls him to her lips and kisses him like an open-mouthed bite. Then she uses her hold on his hair tip his head back, kissing the exposed flesh of his Adam's apple. She appreciates the low hum in his throat. She kisses her way down to his collarbone and then licked her way back up to his chin, giving him a slow kiss in apology.

He's trembling, his cock twitching hard when she rubs her pussy against it. She takes his hard cock, rubbing the leaking head across her wet folds. His whines, so desperate, she purrs grinding her hips. She lets the head of his cock run between her folds, tremors deep in his pelvis prove he’s trying so hard not to move without her permission.

They stumble twords her bed, he sits. As she wraps her legs around him and listens to the jagged edge of his breathing. She sighs so broken and wanting, it made his breath hitch. He opens his mouth to speak but is unable to make a sound before she's sinking herself down on him and he groans at the feel of her slick walls spasming convulsively against him.

Nails digging into his broad shoulders as she lifts and drops herself on his cock. She grips his shoulders hard enough to bruiseHis hands grip her hips It’s as if he’s afraid to touch her at all. 

"Scarlett-ma'm," He says through gritted teeth, he lets out a low moan

His voice cracking under the onslaught of too much, not enough. He folds over to kiss quiet supplication into her throat, insistent and needy as he tries to rock against her. She holds him still but lets him lick into her mouth, kisses back slow and steady against his frantic energy, forcing him to match her pace.

“Let me, please-” He starts but she bites a harsh reprimand against his throat and watches as he shudders into silence.

"Scarlett," He sobs her name, his skin is flushed a deep red, she watches the flush travel from his face down his throat to settle on his chest and shoulders. His breaths become more ragged as he fucks her harder, drives his cock in as far as he can in her pussy with hard, desperate thrusts. The rolling of his hips seems so desperate now. He thrusts harder, chasing his peak.


End file.
